The use of shoes and shoelaces as educational devices for teaching young children or the handicapped the skills necessary to wearing footwear, particularly those having laces, is well known to those skilled in the art.
Such educational footwear have included indicia on the exterior of the shoes which face one another when the footwear is properly aligned on both feet. Other devices utilize colored laces cooperating with color coded eyelets to teach children how to properly lace the footwear.
Still other devices have been developed in which shoelaces retain the shape to which they are bent while permitting children to easily bend them to facilitate the tying of a bow.
Although such educational footwear devices are directed to teaching children the necessary skills required for wearing footwear, lacing and tying a shoe can become a monotonous and frustrating task for the young child or handicapped person.